


"Tutor" [Chris - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: "The Art of Imagining" on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine: Imagine: Chris being your tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Tutor" [Chris - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _-It’s Fridaaaaay!_ –sung Donna washing a few mugs in the sink.

- _Thank god!-_ I exclaimed.

_-What are you up to this weekend?_

_-I actually have to go to school tomorrow morning._

_-Ew…Saturday morning at school? Pffft!_

_-Yeah, well, they had the whole week to assign me a tutor for my thesis but no, they had to be untimely._

Donna smiled apologetically.

The bell hanging above the coffee shop’s door rang as a costumer walked in and oh.my.god.

He was tall and blonde; he wore a t-shirt that accentuated his muscly arms.

 _-Gorgeous_. –Donna muttered. – _The hot guy of the week decides to make an appearance on the day my hair looks like a haystack. You take care of him and thank me later._

She rushed to the kitchen in the back as he reached the counter.

_-Welcome! What can I get for you today?_

It was almost impossible not to get lost in his blue eyes…and then he smiled.

_-Hi, just straight up black coffee please… medium._

_-Alright._

I grabbed an empty cup and a marker.

_-What’s your name?_

_-Chris._

I heard Donna whispering my name, I turned around and she was signaling me to draw a heart on the cup.

I discretely frowned and shook my head but she took out a 5 dollar bill and waved it at me, so the game was officially on.

I drew it next to his name and put the cup by the espresso machine, pursing my lips to mask a smile.

_-That’ll be 3.50._

_-Thanks._ – He said pulling out his wallet and handing me the money.

He sat down and started scrolling on his phone as I prepared his coffee.

I would glance at him, imagining what it would be like to be pushed up against a wall by such hunk and…

_-Ow!_

I burnt myself a little bit. Thank you, you breathing distraction.

I called him up to give him his beverage; he thanked me and walked towards the door.

Donna came back and we saw him through the glass window. Just as he was bringing the cup close to his mouth he furrowed his eyebrows and looked at it.

 _-Ohh there it is._ – I said.

His face relaxed and he looked at us with a mischievous smile and walked away.

We squealed like a couple of 5-year-olds and burst out laughing.

* * *

 

I walked into my empty classroom the next morning and sat down on one of the desks.

9:45AM. I still had 15 minutes until my tutor showed up, so I grabbed a book from my backpack.

At 10 sharp the door opened and if my mouth didn’t hang it was a mere miracle.

That sexy costumer, Chris, walked in with a cup of coffee in one hand and a bunch of papers in the other.

He looked at me and I couldn’t read his expression.

 _-Good morning-_ he said placing everything on his desk.

_-Good morning._

_-You’re Y/N, right? I’m Chris, your thesis tutor._

I nervously nodded.

Maybe I was lucky and he didn’t remember me from the coffee place.

He stood in front of the desk leaning against it, and I was just looking up at him from my chair.

_-You’re seriously my tutor? You look a little young._

_-Yeah, I get that a lot but I’m old enough to help you._

He adjusted his glasses and grabbed his cup.

_-Shall we?_

I took a folder out of my backpack and handed it to him.

He took it as he sipped on his coffee.

 _-It’s just the first draft.-_ I said.

_-Hmm, ok I should start reading it._

He was sitting behind the desk now, reading my work and it gave me a great excuse to just stare at him every now and then.  

I had a highlighter in my hand and a notepad to make notes about his feedback, but mostly I just wanted to draw him.

He handed me one of the sheets, forcing me to snap out of my trance.

_-Why don’t you try to approach this in a different way, try to be more objective on this topic and we’ll see how that goes.  Can I borrow your marker?_

I handed it to him, he took it without looking at me and our fingers brushed briefly.

I cleared my throat, I became a little fidgety and he finally glanced up.

_-This is very good, so far. I might even draw a little heart on it when I’m done reading it._

I immediately buried my face in my hands.

_-Oh my god, I am so sorry about that! My partner-_

He chuckled and cut me off.

_-Don’t worry about it; let’s just not mention it or my stay here could be compromised if anyone heard._

He looked straight into my eyes; he had the most beautiful smile and he was being so cool about the whole thing; I was red as a tomato and mentally cursing Donna for being so persuasive.

He went back to reading and I could already tell this tutoring would be sweet torture.


End file.
